


A Deal With Death...

by insanitysdelusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Deal, Deals, Death, Done With Life, God of Death, Gods, Hades - Freeform, On the Spot, Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysdelusion/pseuds/insanitysdelusion
Summary: A young man discovers his loved one is still alive... in Death's grasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I came up on the spot from two prompts from lazy-writing-prompts on tumblr. Go check them out and see what grand things they have to offer!

“I haven’t thought about her in such a long time…” My voice comes out in a choked whisper.

“…She thinks about you all the time.”

“But… But how can that be…?”

“You do realize who am don’t you?” A cruel voice spits at me.

“The keeper of souls, the decider of fate,… Death, himself.”

“Yes, and I’ve been harboring her soul for many a years, and she often pleads to see your wretched face again. Though, I can’t imagine why… since you’re the reason she’s dead.”

“Oh, but I regret what I’ve done! I dearly do! Please let me see her…. I’d give anything to kiss her again…”

“I just might be able to help you with that,” a hand made entirely of sun bleached bone appeared from under Death’s cloak. “If only you’ll make a deal with me…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know by leaving a comment or Kudos!


End file.
